


Just One Take

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Series: The More I See You [4]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee proposes to Richard in his very own way... with a little help. Written in response to something ineedthislikeaholeinthehead said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/gifts).



> Don't even ask. I just don't know anymore. I was lying awake last night and pretty much wrote this scene in my head, as one does. Enjoy.
> 
> Update 1/29: edited to give Lee a little more dialogue.

Lee had spent weeks thinking about how he was going to do it. He wanted something meaningful yet non-sentimental, something that fit who they were and what they were together. He considered dozens of different options and discarded them all. And finally, on an ordinary sunny morning in April, it came to him.

It was perfect in its simplicity. The only tricky part was to get Carl to cooperate. He was the gentlest giant on four paws that ever lived, always eager to please, but he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer; Lee still remembered with painful clarity a particularly embarrassing incident in obedience training class from years ago. It took a few minutes of coaxing and practising in the kitchen before the pointer understood what Lee wanted of him. 

"Soft mouth, Carl," Lee instructed quietly. "Go on, take it to Richard. Good boy." 

Carl dutifully trotted into the living room to where Richard was sitting in his favorite armchair, reading _The Sunday Times_ and taking the occasional sip from his cup of Earl Grey (Richard would never stoop to drinking tea from a mug, as Lee was used to doing). With a briskly wagging tail, Carl looked back at Lee, who gave a short, soft whistle between his teeth. Carl lunged forward enthusiastically, rumpling the newspaper and dropping the small, square box on Richard's lap. Then he laid his head heavily on Richard's knees, whining softly as though awaiting his praise. 

Richard lowered the newspaper, looking at the velvet container before turning to Lee, who had casually entered the room. "Lee, there is a jewelry box covered in drool lying in my lap." 

"Is there really?" Lee said, trying not to show how pathetically nervous he was. "Maybe Carl is trying to tell you something. Better open it." 

Richard put the newspaper aside and picked up the box, staring at it for a moment or two. "Lee..." 

"For God's sake, Rich. Will you just open it, please?" Lee stuffed his hands down the pockets of his jeans and immediately pulled them out again, uncomfortably shifting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet. It felt like something the piemaker might have done, only there were no cameras rolling here and no one was giving him directions. No Pete saying _one more for luck_. He had to get it perfect in just one take. 

Richard opened the box and looked at the ring, distractedly petting Carl, who licked his hand in gratitude. Lee had picked the ring out by himself, no one had helped him choose, because after all, who knew Richard's sophisticated taste better than he did? He had been sure of his choice before, but right in this moment, there was absolutely nothing he was sure of.

Richard's eyes flicked towards him, his voice hitching somewhat when he spoke. "Lee Grinner Pace, is this an offer of marriage?" 

Lee wanted to smile, but his face was frozen into what was probably a mask of fear. "Yes. That is exactly what this is." He had no speech prepared, but with Richard, words had always come easily. "I have no doubt at all that we will always be together, Rich, so this is not about security. We do not need the rings and the ceremony and the contract, and that is exactly why I want all those things. I want us to stand up and say the vows in front of everyone we care about. And on a slightly selfish note, I want to see just how handsome you look in a wedding tux."

Richard rose from the chair and stood in front of Lee, the box with the ring between them. "You are full of surprises, baby," Richard whispered. "I was just enjoying my newspaper and tea half a minute ago, and I felt pretty blessed then, but this... God, I love you so much." 

All hope of playing it cool and casual was lost then, and Lee grabbed Richard's hand, not ashamed of his watering eyes. "So?" 

Richard pulled Lee to him and gave his answer amid a series of frenzied kisses. "Yes, God yes, of course I'll marry you, you silly git. Today, tomorrow, whenever you want." 

They both laughed and cried a little and hugged then, and all the while Carl, infected by his beloved humans' happiness, bounded at their feet, barking excitedly as if in celebration.


End file.
